


Lanceur d'alerte

by SoleilBreton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilBreton/pseuds/SoleilBreton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Listig est conseiller bancaire à Stark Investments... sauf que Loki ne s'appelle pas vraiment Listig, et qu'il n'est pas seulement conseiller bancaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lanceur d'alerte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Un goût de neige et de liberté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206458) by [Funambulle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle/pseuds/Funambulle). 



> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'étais en feu cette nuit. J'ai pondu les trois quarts de cette histoire entre minuit et trois heure du matin.  
> Le contexte de l'histoire m'a été inspiré par une autre fanfiction 'Un goût de neige et de liberté' de Funambulle, que vous trouverez ici ou sur FFnet. Funambulle, si tu passes par là, big up !  
> Il est possible qu'il reste quelques fautes d'orthographe, par avance excusez-moi, mais cette histoire n'a pas été bêta-readé.  
> Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas d'argent blablabla
> 
> J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Lanceur d'alerte :

"Je suis navré, la commission a rejeté votre demande de crédit."

Le couple qui se tenait la main, assis devant lui, s'affaissa. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. L'homme, la soixantaine passée lança un regard douloureux à son épouse, qui avait l'air fatigué des personnes gravement malade.

"Comment allons-nous faire, gémit-il.   
\- Nous pouvons toujours hypothéquer la maison, dit doucement sa femme. Ou la vendre, et trouver plus petit.  
\- Avant de vous engager dans une telle procédure, les interrompit-il, je voudrais d'abord aborder avec vous certaines alternatives. Je me suis permis de faire quelque recherches, et vous pourriez être éligibles à une aide de la fondation Maria Stark. Le dossier sera un peu long à monter, mais en tant que votre conseiller bancaire depuis 5 ans, je me porterai garant de la bonne gestion de votre budget.  
\- Mais c'est maintenant que nous avons besoin de cet argent ! S'insurgea l'homme les larmes aux yeux. La chimio commence la semaine prochaine, et l'hôpital a été très clair, ils ne font pas crédit. Nous n'avons pas les 2.000 dollars qu'ils nous réclament. On peut peut-être utiliser un peu du prêt étudiant de Jason ?  
\- Il n'en est pas question, s'insurgea sa femme en lui lançant un regard noir. Nous ne toucherons pas à l'argent des enfants. On va trouver un autre moyen. Tant pis, je commencerai la chimio un peu plus tard. Combien de temps un dossier met-il pour passer en commission à la fondation Stark ?  
\- Entre deux et quatre mois, selon la période, répondit-il d'un air désolé."

Le vieil homme ne parvint plus à se maîtriser, et de grosses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Sa femme le regardait, mortifiée, ne sachant plus que faire.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le couple sortait du bureau, toujours main dans la main, comme si l'autre était la dernière personne sur terre. Loki les regarda partir, la mort dans l'âme. Il avait commencé à monter leur dossier pour la fondation Maria Stark, avec eux, leur faisant minutieusement la liste de tous les papiers administratifs qu'il fallait joindre, alors que ce n'était pas son travail. 

Malheureusement, il savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Deux mois d'attente au minimum, c'était trop long pour la femme, atteinte d'un cancer des ovaires, et qui devait bénéficier de soins le plus vite possible. Il avait donc appelé tous les hôpitaux et cliniques de Washington D.C afin d'en trouver un qui accepte de faire crédit au couple. Déjà écrasés de dettes, cela s'était révélé être une mission impossible. 

La mort dans l'âme, il accueillit son rendez-vous suivant. Il devait passer à autre chose, ne pas s'attacher aux gens, ni prendre les choses trop à cœur. Mais c'était difficile. Il ressentait trop intensément, se mettait trop facilement à la place des gens. Cela le blessait bien sûr. Il se mettait dans des positions intenables vis-à-vis de son emploi. Mais son supérieur fermait les yeux, du moment que Loki parvenait à vendre le plus de produits financiers possibles à leurs clients fortunés, et ainsi faire grimper les bénéfices de Stark Investments, alors il n'avait aucune raison de râler.

"Excusez-moi pour ce retard, dit-il à son rendez-vous. Entrez Monsieur Goldstein."

Un gros poisson. Il ravala l'amertume de sa bouche, sourit de toutes ses dents, et s'appliqua à vendre leur dernier placement financier pour personne fortunée. Avec succès.

OoooO

"Salut Loki !   
\- Bonsoir Darcy, répondit-il. Veux-tu que je te relaie à la hotline ?  
\- Non, t'inquiète. J'aime bien répondre aux téléphones. Va plutôt distribuer les repas, je sais que tu préfères être au contact direct des gens.  
\- Tu t'en sors avec ton mémoire ? Demanda-t-il en retirant son manteau et en enfilant le tablier réglementaire et le bonnet hygiénique jetable.  
\- La doctoresse Foster doit me rendre mon premier jet corrigé dans quelques jours. Je dois lire un tas d'articles pour continuer à étoffer ma biblio. Autant te dire que j'ai pas commencé.  
\- Et c'est pourquoi tu es ici. Pour procrastiner, mais en étant utile à la société, la taquina-t-il.  
\- Exactement ! Je vais dire ça à ma mère, ça la fera moins hurler la prochaine fois que je rentrerai tard d'une distribution. Tu viens boire un verre avec Ian et moi après ?  
\- Pourquoi pas, accepta Loki. J'aurai l'impression d'avoir une vie sociale ainsi."

Il mit les gants, puis, après un dernier salut à Darcy, il rejoignit la grande cuisine. Loki était bénévole dans une association, appelée Du Pain pour la Ville, depuis son arrivée dans la capitale étasunienne, cinq ans auparavant. Malade de ne pouvoir rien faire pour les pauvres gens qui défilaient dans son bureau, catastrophé par le nombre de démunis, de pauvres et d'exploités, il avait décidé de s'investir dans une organisation. C'est grâce à une campagne de demande de dons, alpagué dans une rue commerçante un week-end, qu'il avait pris connaissance de l'existence de Du Pain pour la Ville. Quelques jours plus tard, il s'était retrouvé au volant d'une camionnette, faisant le tour des quartiers pauvres de D.C pour apporter des repas chauds à des personnes âgées qui ne pouvaient plus se déplacer jusqu'au centre de distribution.

Il y avait rencontré Darcy Lewis, une étudiante survoltée, drôle et décomplexée, ainsi que celui qui allait devenir le petit-ami de la jeune femme, Ian Boothby, et s'était lié d'amitié avec eux. S'il fallait être honnête, ils étaient ses seuls amis dans cette ville. Ses seuls amis tout court, même. De là où il venait, il n'avait laissé que des regrets, des rancœurs, et des gens qui ne nourrissaient à son égard que mépris ou indifférence. 

Avant de faire le tour des quartiers, et de distribuer les repas chauds à ceux qui ne pouvaient se déplacer, il fallait cuisiner. Bien sûr, il y avait tout un tas de normes à respecter, et des professionnels encadraient les bénévoles, mais il fallait beaucoup de mains pour éplucher les légumes, ou brasser les litres de plats en sauce. Loki aimait ces moments, mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était le contact. C'était demander des nouvelles des petits enfants à cette petite dame âgée qui habitait dans cet immense immeuble, dont l'ascenseur était en panne depuis deux ans. C'était serrer la main chaleureuse de ce monsieur presque aveugle qui ne pouvait plus sortir dans la rue sans danger. C'était dire bonjour aux enfants qui jouaient dans les cages d'escaliers, et donner un sac de riz ou de pâtes aux mères débordées.

Il était ironique, avec le parcours qu'il avait, qu'il se soit rendu compte à vingt-quatre ans et une fuite de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique qu'il avait la fibre sociale.

Comme tout enfant surdoué, issu d'une famille très aisée (et c'était un euphémisme), Loki avait plus ou moins été forcé à faire son droit, envoyé à l'âge de seize ans dans la meilleure université anglaise, Cambridge. La faculté de droit n'était pas vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour le développement d'un adolescent norvégien. Sa vie sociale était nulle, alors que son frère enchaînait les soirées, et le forçait à l'accompagner.

Son intelligence et l'argent de sa famille lui permirent de finir son cursus en deux ans. Il changea de voie et se dirigea vers l'économie, comme son frère. En six mois, il l'avait rattrapé. En un an, il obtenait sa licence.

Plutôt que de recevoir des félicitations, Loki avait reçu des remontrances de la part d'Odin, pour avoir 'humilié son frère'. Seule sa mère lui avait fait part de sa fierté. Thor et ses amis avaient d'abord crié à la triche, puis au favoritisme, puis enfin, l'avaient proprement ignoré en lui reprochant son snobisme. 

Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, et Sif. Les meilleurs amis de Thor depuis toujours. Tous fils de riches, comme disait l'expression populaire. Tous envoyés à Cambridge faire leurs études. Sif étudiait l'architecture, mais son truc véritablement, c'était l'escrime, qu'elle pratiquait à haut niveau. Plusieurs fois sélectionnée pour les championnats d'Europe, elle était pressentie pour représenter la Norvège aux prochains jeux olympiques. Évidemment, depuis cinq ans qu'il avait coupé les ponts, Loki n'en savait pas beaucoup plus et n'avait pas cherché à savoir si l'amie d'enfance de son frère avait participé ou non. Hogun étudiait le droit, Volstagg l'économie, et Fandral l’ingénierie mécanique. 

Aucun n'était une lumière dans son domaine, et la jalousie avait rongé leurs cœurs. A dix-neuf ans, Loki possédait deux licences, mais n'aimait ni le droit, ni l'économie. Pourtant, il continua dans ce dernier domaine. Pour plaire à Odin comme d'habitude. Vingt ans, et un master en poche, il commença à exercer ses talents dans l'entreprise familiale, la puissante Banque Gungnir. Il fut donc trader à mi-temps, dans les locaux londoniens, écrivant sa thèse en parallèle. "Trading à haute fréquence et investissements". Large sujet. Suffisamment large pour y passer plusieurs années. Loki prenait enfin son temps, mais cela l'ennuyait. 

Puis, son monde avait basculé. Il avait tout laissé tombé, pris ses économies, et s'était enfuis de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. 

Mais il n'avait pas réussi à réellement s'émanciper. La preuve, il travaillait comme conseiller bancaire pour l'une des plus grandes banques du monde, Stark Investments. Il ne s'épanouissait pas dans ce travail, mais il n'avait pas le courage de chercher autre chose, sa voie. D'autant qu'il pensait l'avoir trouvée, mais cela n'était pas vraiment une manière de gagner sa vie.

Comme promis, après la distribution, il rejoignit Darcy et Ian dans un bar de leur quartier. Loki n'habitait pas par là. Il était bien plus aisé que ses deux amis, et possédait un appartement dans les beaux quartiers de D.C. Darcy et Ian vivaient tout deux sur le campus de leur université, George Washington University. Ils se retrouvaient donc régulièrement dans un bar sympathique, qu'ils fréquentaient tout trois depuis près de 5 ans désormais. Comme à l'accoutumée, Loki commanda une pinte pour tout le monde et ils s'assirent à 'leur' place.

"Je sais que vous n'en avez rien à faire, commença Darcy avec un sourire espiègle, mais j'ai des nouvelles croustillantes à propos de ma tutrice de mémoire. Elle est victime d'un coup de foudre. Je lui ai rendu mon premier jet ce matin, et pendant tout notre rendez-vous elle était complètement ailleurs. Elle a fini par m'avouer qu'elle voyait quelqu'un.  
\- Tu as l'air d'être proche d'elle, fit remarquer Loki.  
\- Proche je sais pas, on s'entend bien, c'est sûr. En tout cas, j'ai pensé à toi Loki, parce que son mec, ils ont l'air ensemble, du coup je pense que c'est son mec maintenant, enfin, il est Norvégien, comme toi. Il a l'air d'être un putain de fils de riche, mais Foster est complètement accroc. Elle m'a dit son nom … 'tendez, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. Thor je crois."

Loki sentit son cœur louper un battement. Il réussit difficilement à ne pas montrer son trouble.

"Ouais, c'est ça, Thor Kriger. Je l'ai un peu stalker sur Facebook, et Foster peut être accrochée, franchement il est putain de canon. Sans vouloir te rendre jaloux mon chéri. Vous voulez voir sa photo de profil ?"

Loki répondit par l'affirmative en tentant de se convaincre que ce n'était pas son frère, que personne ne savait qu'il était à Washington, qu'il était en sécurité. Mais l'image sur l'écran du téléphone de Darcy brisa toutes ses illusions.

Son frère était ici, à Washington. Il tenta de refréner la panique qui montait dans sa poitrine.

"Sais-tu ce qu'il fait aux États-Unis ? Parvint-il à demander.  
\- Ouais, il étudie l'économie, et il passe une thèse je crois. Ça ne va pas Loki ? Tu es tout blanc ?"

Loki pesa le pour et le contre rapidement. Devait-il leur dire la vérité ? Ils étaient des amis très chers à son cœur, et il détesterait voir la déception sur le visage quand il leur avouerait leur avoir mentit tout ce temps. Non, il ne dirait rien. Il attendrait, et si vraiment il sentait que son frère était à sa recherche et en passe de découvrir où il vivait, alors il leur dirait la vérité. Pas avant.

"Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-il et ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Je pense que je vais rentrer me reposer. On se voit dans deux jours de toute façon pour la distribution de vêtements.  
\- Ouais, repose-toi. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ajouta Ian. Tiens-nous au courant, si tu es malade ou quoi."

Après un dernier salut, Loki fuit le bar, et se jeta presque au volant de sa voiture. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. 

Son frère aux États-Unis. Cela compliquait considérablement les choses. Arrivé chez lui, il prit le petit téléphone pré-payé qu'il utilisait pour joindre le Consortium des Journalistes d'Investigation, et plus particulièrement l'un de ses membres, à qui il envoyait les informations qu'il piratait dans les réseaux des grandes banques mondiales. Ils utilisaient des pseudonymes bien sûr. Lui était 'Chaos', et son contact 'Plume'. Plume enquêtait depuis quelques années sur les détournements de fonds, et l'exil fiscale rendue possible et facilitée par les grandes banques mondiales, dont Asgard Investering, la banque dirigée par Odin Kriger, le père adoptif de Loki, mais aussi Stark Investments, la banque pour laquelle il travaillait. 

Lorsqu'il travaillait pour Asgard Investering, Loki avait vu des malversations passer sous ses yeux. Des millions détournés. Des milliards placés dans des paradis fiscaux. Il avait vu comment fonctionnait le système de blanchiment d'argent, de fraudes, de corruptions, de détournements. A l'époque, il n'avait pas trouvé cela spécialement scandaleux. C'est en partant avec pertes et fracas que l'idée avait germé dans son esprit. Odin l'avait chassé particulièrement violemment. Le souvenir même de cette journée faisait naître une boule de colère et de rage dans la gorge de Loki. Il s'était promis de se venger. La situation s'y prêtait plutôt bien.

Loki était un génie. Il avait appris le piratage informatique, l'art de ne pas laisser de traces, en quelques jours. Il s'était fait la main sur des comptes de réseaux sociaux (surtout ceux des amis de Thor. Il s'était fait un malin plaisir que d'effacer toutes les photos auxquelles ils tenaient, et de mettre des photos beaucoup plus compromettantes à la place.). Il avait piraté des boîtes mails à la pelle, juste pour s'entraîner.

Puis, il était passé à l'étape supérieure. Il avait piraté le site internet de la East West Bank. Il avait camouflé son attaque derrière le nom des Unkown, agglomérat de pirates informatiques militants, en changeant quelques bannières et en rendant le site indisponible pendant quelques jours. Puis il avait attendu. Mais si l'information avait été relayée dans la presse, aucun agent du FBI ne vint l'arrêter. Cela le conforta dans l'idée qu'il était plutôt bon dans ce domaine. La partie avait alors commencée. Pirater Asgard Investering avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il connaissait le système par cœur, et savait exactement où chercher. Il avait télécharger une quantité astronomique de documents, qu'il ne pouvait traiter seul. C'était à ce moment-là que l'idée de contacter le Consortium lui était venue. Il avait donc envoyé une petite partie des documents qu'il avait volé à Asgard Investering (n'ayons pas peur des mots), ainsi que son numéro de téléphone, signé de son pseudonyme : Chaos. Seul Plume connaissait sa véritable identité. Non par peur de la justice de la part de Loki, mais par peur d'Odin. Malgré ses vingt-neuf ans, Loki était toujours terrorisé à l'idée qu'Odin puisse le retrouver. 

Les premiers contacts avec la presse s'étaient donc fait ainsi. Et petit à petit, Loki s'était convaincu du bien fondé de son action, en voyant défiler dans son bureau des personnes comme le couple du matin, et en distribuant des plats chauds aux nécessiteux de la capitale. C'était une vengeance qui s'était transformée en bonne action.

Mais maintenant qu'il savait que son frère était ici, il lui fallait accélérer le mouvement car il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit obligé de fuir et de changer d'identité à nouveau. Il envoya donc un message à Plume :

'Il faut faire vite. Même voie. Demain 7:00.'

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Il n'en attendait pas.

Il passa la nuit à imprimer des documents. Des milliers de pages sortirent de la machine. Des milliers de preuves que des dizaines de journalistes allaient éplucher à partir du lendemain. S'il ne faisait pas tomber quelques têtes corrompue, alors il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et la première à tomber devait être celle d'Odin, métaphoriquement bien sûr. 

Des documents qui incriminaient Odin directement, il y en avait des tas et des tas. A contrario, il n'avait rien trouver qui incrimine directement le CEO de Stark Investments, Anthony Stark. Ni lui, ni son assistante, Pepper Potts. Le seul qui semblait tremper dans des affaires louches jusqu'au cou était Obadiah Stane, le numéro 2 de la Banque, et son véritable gestionnaire. Pour avoir rencontré Anthony Stark une fois ou deux, Loki savait que l'homme détestait sa position de CEO, et préférait faire la fête, draguer des filles, et inventer des trucs dans son atelier qui ne verraient jamais la lumière du jour. 

Son colis de documents sous le bras, après une nuit blanche, il partit le déposer à l'endroit convenu avec Plume, avant de se rendre à son travail. Le reste n'était plus entre ses mains, et s'il le fallait, il avait toute latitude pour disparaître à nouveau.

OoooO

"Enfin, laissez-moi vous présenter Loki Listig, arrivé chez nous directement de Norvège."

Loki serra la main de Stark d'un air très sérieux en priant intérieurement pour que l'homme ne le reconnaisse pas. Peine perdue. Son regard perplexe parlait pour lui. Néanmoins, le milliardaire ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de discuter avec le directeur de l'agence pour laquelle travaillait Loki.

Stark avait décidé apparemment sur un coup de tête de visiter une agence de son entreprise, afin d'être plus proche de ses employés, et bien sûr, c'était tombé sur celle-ci. Loki regarda le CEO de Stark Investments continuer sa visite avec angoisse. Devait-il se faire la belle sans prévenir personne ? Mais alors il devrait aussi couper les ponts avec Darcy et Ian, et ça lui fendait le cœur. Non, il préférait attendre et voir. Peut-être que Stark penserait qu'il s'était trompé ? Ou qu'il oublierait ?

Bien sûr que non, ce ne fut pas le cas. Mais Stark fut discret. En repartant, il insista pour dire au revoir à tous les collaborateurs de l'agence, et en serrant la main de Loki, il lui glissa sa carte de visite. Au dos était noté au stylo à la va vite 'Appelez-moi. T.S.' suivi de son numéro de téléphone personnel.

Le soir venu, Loki hésita longuement, avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'appeler.

"Stark, dit-il froidement.  
\- Alors, que devient le génie du trading disparu, pas si disparu que ça ? Fit la voix ironique de Stark à l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Avez-vous prévenu quelqu'un ?  
\- Non, je me suis dit que j'allais attendre un peu tes explications avant d'aller vendre la mèche à Kriger. Comment tu te fais appeler déjà ? Listig ?  
\- S'il vous plaît Stark, plaida Loki, ne dites rien. Je … je veux bien donner quelques explications, mais pas au téléphone. S'il vous plaît, répéta-t-il.  
\- Aller, je suis pas sans cœur, je vais rien dire à papa Kriger. Comment tu veux qu'on se retrouve ? J'imagine que tu voudras être discret, donc pas un endroit public. Chez moi ? Chez toi ? Prends pas ça comme une proposition, hein.  
\- Chez moi, répondit Loki après une seconde d'hésitation. J'habite …  
\- Je sais où tu habites. J'ai ton dossier d'employé sous les yeux. Je serai là dans vingt minutes. Vin blanc ou vin rouge ?"

Et en effet, vingt minutes plus tard, Anthony Stark, génie, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope comme il aimait à se définir lui-même, sonnait à sa porte d'entrée, une bouteille de vin rouge dans la main. Loki le fit entrer, et ne put s'empêcher de vérifier à l'extérieur si personne ne l'avait suivi. Il sortit deux verres et son invité servit le vin.

"Je dois dire que j'ai été surpris de te reconnaître parmi mes employés, dit Stark après quelques gorgées dans un silence pesant. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé était que tu faisais de l'espionnage industriel.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas, répondit fermement Loki. Je suis … en exil en quelque sorte.  
\- Tu as fugué ?  
\- Je n'ai plus quinze ans, merci beaucoup, cingla-t-il. Je n'ai pas fugué. J'ai décidé de redémarrer à zéro, loin de la famille Kriger et d'Asgard Investering.  
\- Ce qui explique pourquoi Kriger élude toujours la question quand on lui demande des nouvelles de son cadet, alors qu'il est plutôt loquace à propos de Thor.  
\- Odin n'est pas mon père ! Nia immédiatement Loki avant de s'en vouloir."

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que raconter sa vie à Stark, juste de le supplier de ne rien dire à personne.

"Ok, temporisa Stark en perdant son air moqueur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça à l'air plutôt grave. Je ne te demande pas de détails, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu travailles pour ma compagnie, sous une identité illégale."

Loki resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, le visage grave, réfléchissant. Quand il prit la décision de raconter ce qu'il avait vécu, une sorte de poids se retira de ses épaules, et il se sentit respirer.

"La maladie et la mort de mère nous a tous profondément choqué, commença Loki d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché. Je venais de décrocher mon master d'économie, bien avant mon frère. Ça avait jeté un froid dans la famille. Odin n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, et a attisé la jalousie qui existe entre Thor et moi depuis que nous sommes enfants. Selon lui, j'avais 'humilié' Thor en obtenant mon diplôme aussi vite. J'ai fait une dépression je crois. Rétrospectivement, c'est ce que je pense, mais sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas aperçu. J'étais juste fatigué, ou en colère, ou démotivé. Pour une fois, je prenais mon temps pour écrire ma thèse. J'avais obtenu d'Odin qu'il m'embauche à Asgard Investering, comme trader à mi-temps. Un boulot de fou. Ça n'a pas aidé ma dépression je crois. Bref, j'ai aussi commencé à sortir avec mes collègues pour faire retomber la pression. Je crois que j'ai toujours su ce que je suis, c'était naturel, et jamais je n'ai réfléchi en terme d'hétéro ou homo ou bi. On ne parle pas de sexualité chez les Kriger. On ne parle de rien d'intime en fait. On parle d'argent et puis c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la réaction d'Odin quand je lui ai annoncé que j'avais un petit-ami. Il m'a noyé sous un tombereau d'insultes, toutes plus colorées que le Rainbow Flag. J'étais un pervers, un dépravé, tout ce que vous voulez. Et puis il a dit, je le cite, que 'cela ne pouvait pas venir de lui, car il m'avait éduqué correctement', ce à quoi j'ai répondu que d'après lui, cela venait de mère. 'Bien sûr que non Loki. Cette tare vient de tes parents biologiques, forcément. Tu n'es pas vraiment notre fils, à Frigga et moi.'"

Stark ouvrit de grands yeux.

"Il n'a pas dit ça ? S'insurgea-t-il.  
\- Odin n'a jamais été réellement un père, ni pour moi, ni pour Thor, répondit Loki. Asgard passait avant toute autre chose, même mère. Mais j'avoue avoir été tout de même blessé, fit-il d'un ton amer en finissant son vin.  
\- Tu m'étonnes, souffla Stark. Même mon père n'était pas un aussi grand connard. Et pourtant, il en tenait une couche ! Et après alors ?  
\- Et bien, j'ai craqué. J'ai retiré tout l'argent que j'ai pu de mon compte en banque, et j'ai viré le reste sur un compte caché. Je me suis acheté une nouvelle identité, et j'ai quitté l'Angleterre où je faisais mes études. J'ai tout quitté, sans laissé de trace, direction l'Amérique. Pendant quelques temps, j'ai attendu de voir si ma disparition transparaîtrait dans la presse ou si la police me chercherait, quelque chose. Mais rien. Je me suis donc construit une nouvelle vie, ici, à D.C. Et comme je ne savais pas quoi faire, je suis resté dans ce que je connaissais déjà, le monde de la banque. La première banque concurrente de celle d'Odin me paraissait être un excellent choix.  
\- Et tu t'y plais ? Dans ma banque ?  
\- Oui. Non. Je préfère ce que je fais à côté. Je suis bénévole à Du Pain pour la Ville. Là, je me sens réellement utile, entouré. Mais je vais devoir partir à nouveau.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pas à cause de moi quand même ?  
\- Non, sourit Loki. Thor est à D.C. Pour ses études apparemment. Il doit être en post-doc maintenant. Enfin, je n'ai pas envie de le croiser fortuitement. Je pense que je vais partir.  
\- Mais tu n'en as pas envie, remarqua Stark.  
\- C'est vrai, soupira Loki. J'ai une vie ici. J'ai des amis. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé rester là, sans les Kriger. Mais apparemment, où que j'aille, ils me suivront.  
\- Je doute que Thor te force à rentrer en Norvège avec lui, fit Stark.  
\- Peut-être, dit Loki en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Thor n'a pas besoin de moi."

Il ne parvint pas à repousser la tristesse dans sa voix. Malgré les années, son idiot de frère lui manquait.

"Tu as bien changé quand même. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais quand tu étais petit, je vous gardais Thor et toi, pendant qu'Odin et Howard discutaient affaires. Ils se sont fâchés après, mais à un moment, on se voyait souvent. Tu avais quatre ans, Thor huit, et tu le suivais partout où il allait. Cela l’agaçait mais il te laissait faire.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas de ça, sourit Loki tristement.  
\- Écoute, fit Stark en se rapprochant dans son hôte dans le canapé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis au pied du mur, et de t'avoir forcé à déballer tout ça. J'imagine que personne n'est au courant.  
\- Non.  
\- Pas même tes amis ?  
\- Non plus.  
\- Bon, je pense que ça vaut pas le coup de t'enfuir, alors que t'es même pas sûr de le croiser ton frère.  
\- Thor n'est pas mon frère, nia mollement Loki.  
\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua Stark. Enfin, là n'est pas la question. D.C c'est grand. Il y a peu de chance qu'il vienne à l'agence où tu bosses, ou que tu le croises dans la rue.  
\- Je sais, mais …  
\- Tu as peur.  
\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Loki en le foudroyant du regard.  
\- Ne sois pas ridicule Loki. Bien sûr que tu as peur. C'est normal. Je ne vais pas t'en blâmer. Il se fait faim. Pizza ?  
\- Mais oui ! S'exclama Loki. Je me souviens ! Les pizzas ! C'était toi ! On attendait que tu nous gardes avec impatience avec Thor, parce qu'on mangeait toujours des pizzas. Et Odin ne voulait jamais qu'on en commande."

Stark éclata de rire, ravi que Loki se souvienne de lui. Ils passèrent donc commande, et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Du travail de Tony (Stark avait insisté pour qu'il l'appelle par son diminutif), du bénévolat de Loki, bref, ils firent plus ample connaissance.

Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Loki se dit que tant pis pour tout ses mensonges, ses non-dits. Il se laissa simplement aller dans les bras de l'homme qui était, au final, son patron. Cela le fit rire.

"Qu'y a-t-il, demanda Tony.  
\- Est-ce une promotion canapé ? Fit-il l'air mutin.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Tu veux une promotion ?  
\- Pas pour tout l'or du monde."

OoooO

"Tu pars déjà ? Marmonna Tony la tête enfouie profondément dans les oreillers.  
\- Je travaille, répliqua Loki en déposant un baiser dans son cou.  
\- Tes horaires sont horribles. Je vais me plaindre à ton directeur."

Loki rit avant de se diriger vers la douche. Depuis qu'il fréquentait Tony, chaque matin quand ils se réveillaient ensemble, c'était toujours la même rengaine. Mais Loki savait que son rythme permettait à Stark de ne pas sombrer complètement dans l'oisiveté, et même de surprendre Potts, qui n'avait plus besoin de le lever.

Le jet d'eau froide le fit frissonner, mais il se força à rester dessous, le temps que la température soit plus clémente, cela lui permettait de se réveiller définitivement. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

"Tu es un peu en avance par rapport à d'habitude, dit Tony.  
\- Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
\- Je peux te rejoindre ?"

Loki accepta, et bientôt leur deux corps nus se pressaient sous l'immense pommeau de douche. Loki dominait Tony d'une demi-tête, et se pencha pour saisir ses lèvres entre les siennes. Les mains de Tony se firent baladeuses, de plus en plus bas. Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, dans une délicieuse friction. 

"Tony, gémit Loki quand un doigt se fraya un chemin en lui. Tu vas me mettre en retard."

Mais il ne fit rien pour se dégager. Il passa une main entre leur deux corps, et saisit leurs deux érections palpitantes. Se fut au tour de Tony de gémir son nom. Un deuxième doigt s'ajouta au premier. Loki pencha la tête en arrière, et se cambra, initiant un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Un troisième doigt. Loki commença à les masturber un peu plus fort.

"Est-ce que tu veux, commença Tony en haletant.  
\- Oui, le coupa Loki le regard trouble de désir. Oui, viens."

Tony obéit, retira ses doigts, et les remplaça par sa verge. D'un coup de rein, il s'enfonça dans les chairs humides et chaudes. Loki cria, tout près de la jouissance. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes vinrent, l'un après l'autre, dans de longs gémissements alanguis. 

"Heureusement qu'on est déjà sous la douche."

Une heure plus tard, dans sa voiture, Loki jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone prépayé. Depuis le début de sa relation avec Tony, un mois plus tôt, il n'avait plus trop pensé à sa vengeance déguisée en bonne action. Mais ce jour-là, il reçut des nouvelles de Plume.

'Publication dans deux mois.'

Merde, ça allait vite. Pour la première fois, Loki se posa la question du bien fondé de son action. Il ne pouvait malheureusement plus se rétracter, et il passa la journée à essayer de se dire que rien ne pourrait mener jusqu'à lui. Il finit par le croire. Le soir même, il se rendit à l'association, où il retrouva Darcy et Ian pour la distribution bi-hebdomadaire de nourriture. Pour une fois, ils avaient demandé à faire le tour ensemble.

"Alors, fit Darcy. Tu veux toujours pas me donner de détails salaces de ta relation avec Stark ? Demanda-t-elle.  
\- Non Darcy, répliqua Loki. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais pas à ce point.  
\- Au moins, ça à l'air d'être un bon coup, persifla Ian.  
\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, soupira Loki d'un air faussement dramatique qui fit rire ses amis.  
\- Tu nous le présentes quand ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. On pourrait organiser un dîner chez moi. Un soir où on n'est pas de distribution. La semaine prochaine, mardi ? Attend je lui envoie un message."

La réponse ne tarda pas. Positive.

"Super ! S'enthousiasma Darcy. Je vais rencontrer l'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète ! Et je peux même pas le draguer."

Les deux hommes rirent.

OoooO

"Tu ne peux pas vivre éternellement dans le mensonge ! S'énerva Tony."

Loki se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis quelques jours, Tony insistait pour que Loki dévoile sa véritable identité à ses amis, arguant que lui ne pouvait mentir aussi longtemps à des gens qu'il appréciait. Mais le norvégien était terrifié. Il avait l'impression que son monde était à deux doigts de s'écrouler à nouveau. Il vivait dans l'angoisse permanente de croiser Thor au détour d'une rue à chaque fois qu'il passait près du campus.

Et il y avait l'article qui allait être publié dans quelques jours. Et Loki savait que si Tony apprenait qu'il était à l'origine du hack, il allait rompre, et ne plus jamais lui parler. C'était presque inéluctable. 

"Je comprends que tu ais peur Lo', soupira Tony. Mais ce mode de vie n'est pas sain. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ni pour toi, ni pour nous. Je … je t'aime Lo', avoua-t-il. Je t'aime et je ne souhaite que ton bonheur. Tu te rends malheureux à mentir comme ça."

Le cœur de Loki avait loupé un battement ou deux. Tony l'aimait ? Par toutes les divinités du monde, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une chance pareille ? Doucement, son compagnon le prit dans ses bras. Loki vint loger son visage dans son cou. Quelques larmes lui échappèrent.

"J'ai peur, murmura-t-il. Ma vie entière n'a jamais été bâtie que sur des mensonges. Je ne sais pas faire autrement.  
\- Je suis là pour t'aider Lo'. Appuies-toi sur moi, confies-toi à moi. Je suis là.  
\- Je t'aime aussi."

Leur baiser fut un peu mouillé, mais ce qui suivit fut bien meilleur.

OoooO

"Je ne m'appelle pas Loki Listig, avoua-t-il une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge."

Darcy et Ian le regardèrent les yeux ronds. Exceptionnellement, Loki les avait convié dans son appartement. Tony était là bien sûr, mais il semblait soucieux, et Loki savait pourquoi. L'article était paru le matin même, et faisait des vagues terribles partout dans le monde.

"En réalité, je m'appelle Loki Kriger, et je suis le … fils adoptif d'Odin Kriger, fondateur d'Asgard Investering.  
\- Ben ça alors, souffla Darcy. Et le reste ? Je veux dire, tu m'as raconté plein de trucs sur ta famille...  
\- C'était vrai, répondit Loki. J'ai juste changé les noms."

A côté de lui, Tony regarda son téléphone qui vibrait pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes.

"C'est Pepper, dit-il. Je vais répondre, sinon elle va croire n'importe quoi."

Il embrassa Loki rapidement, décrocha, et partit s'isoler sur le balcon. 

"Je change de sujet, dit rapidement Darcy. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte à la télé ? Le truc de la fuite de documents et tout ?   
\- Stark Investments est en plein dans la tourmente, comme Asgard Investering d'ailleurs. Mais il n'y a pas qu'eux. Plein d'autres banques sont sur la sellette.  
\- J'ai lu les articles qui sont parus aujourd'hui, dit Ian. Apparemment Obadiah Stane aurait accepté personnellement de blanchir l'argent du terrorisme. Et Odin Kriger aussi. C'est vraiment ton père ?  
\- Mon père adoptif, insista Loki. Il … nous nous sommes violemment disputés, il m'a jeté dehors. Je ne le considère plus comme mon père.  
\- Mais alors ! Réalisa Darcy. Thor, le mec de Foster, c'est ton frère ! Putain, ma tutrice de mémoire, c'est ta belle-sœur en fait !"

Loki grimaça, mais intérieurement, il se sentait mieux.

"Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Demanda-t-il timidement.  
\- De quoi, d'avoir un nom de famille caché ?  
\- De vous avoir mentit.  
\- Ben, tu vas devoir payer ta tournée pendant quelques temps, fit très sérieusement Ian.  
\- Et nous offrir le resto.  
\- Ouais, le resto, c'est bien aussi.  
\- On va te fournir une liste de trucs qu'on peut pas s'acheter, mais qu'on aimerait avoir chez nous.  
\- Et puis dans quelques mois, on t'aura pardonné."

Loki eut une sourire tremblotant, et Darcy l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

"Désolé mec, fit Ian. Mais tu vas devoir te contenter de mon soutien moral. Je suis pas trop câlin.  
\- Ça dépend avec qui, persifla sa petite-amie."

Tony choisit ce moment pour revenir dans le salon, l'air grave.

"Alors ? Demanda Loki.  
\- Faut que j'aille à mon bureau. Le FBI fait une perquisition, et ils veulent me parler. Faut que j'appelle Rhodey."

Loki hocha la tête. James Rhodes était le meilleur ami de Tony, et un excellent avocat.

"Désolé, fit piteusement Loki.  
\- Ne le sois pas, pas ta faute.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ?  
\- Je sais pas, putain, soupira Tony. J'en sais rien. Je sais pas d'où vient la fuite, mais ça a foutu un sacré boxon. Faut que je signe les papiers du renvoi d'Obi. J'y crois pas qu'il ait pu faire un truc comme ça dans mon dos. L'argent du terrorisme quoi ! Ça lui a pas suffit qu'on perde 29 employés pendant le 11 septembre ? Bref. Faudra aussi commander un audit pour trier les bon clients de l'ivraie. Ça va prendre des mois avant que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Désolé, mon amour. J'y vais. Je t'appelle dès que possible."

Il ne l'appela que le lendemain après-midi. Au bureau de Loki, c'était l'effervescence. Des clients mécontents s'étaient succédé toute la mâtinée. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient exigé la clôture de leurs comptes. Les employés de l'agence s'étaient faits insultés, menacés, tant et si bien qu'à midi, le directeur prit la décision de fermer pour le reste de la journée. 

Loki, qui s'inquiétait pour Tony, angoissa jusqu'à son appel, culpabilisant d'avoir probablement mis son petit-ami derrière les barreaux.

"Par tous les saints Tony, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est le bordel. J'ai été en garde-à-vue jusqu'à là, y a dix minutes. Ils ont rien contre moi, et Rhodey est plutôt bon. Par contre, c'est pas bon du tout pour Stark Investments. La banque va probablement devoir passer en justice. Stane aussi. Putain, j'y crois toujours pas. Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de … d'Odin ?  
\- Non, à part ce qui transparaît sur le net. D'après l'Aftenposten, il y a un conseil d'administration extraordinaire, sans la présence de Kriger. Il est actionnaire majoritaire, mais il va sans doute perdre sa place de CEO. Quelques noms circulent déjà, Vili ou Vé. Comme quoi, Asgard, reste dans la famille.  
\- Comment tu le vis ?  
\- Comme une vengeance. Mais c'est pas aussi jouissif que je l'ai … l'aurait imaginé.  
\- Il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une conférence de presse. Je peux venir chez toi ce soir ? Il faut que je sème les paparazzi."

Loki sortit de son bureau pour regarder la conférence de presse de Tony avec ses collègues dans leur salle de repos. Quand l'homme arriva, flamboyant malgré sa nuit blanche, les journalistes se déchaînèrent. Stark attendit quelques instants que la foule se calme, puis, sans aucun discours préalable, il donna la parole au parterre devant lui. Derrière lui, des hommes en costume écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles. Des agents du FBI certainement.

"Christine Everhart pour WHiH World News, Stark Investments a-t-elle blanchit de l'argent issu du terrorisme mondial ?  
\- Je ne peux pour le moment pas dévoiler les détails de l'enquête. Ce que je peux vous dire en revanche, c'est que si cette information est avérée, je traînerai moi-même toute les personnes responsables devant la justice. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que j'étais au World Trade Center, le 11 Septembre 2001, et que je dois la vie à un hasard et une chance scandaleuse. Mais Stark Investments a perdu 29 salariés ce jour-là, dont des amis à moi, de proches collaborateurs. Si vraiment des employés de Stark Investments ont blanchi l'argent du terrorisme international, alors, ils auront à faire à moi.  
\- Chess Roberts, Washington Post. Obadiah Stane a été arrêté hier soir, est-il responsable des malversations qui ont eu lieu au sein de Stark Investments ?  
\- Je ne suis pas procureur, ni juge, je ne peux donc pas statuer sur le degré de responsabilité de Monsieur Stane. Néanmoins, des mesures ont été prises. J'ai signé le renvoi de Monsieur Stane cette nuit, et Mrs. Potts a pris sa place. J'ai toute confiance en Pepper, et je sais qu'elle fera un travail formidable.  
\- Will Adams, Fox News. Savez-vous qui est à l'origine de cette fuite qui a impacté des dizaines de banques mondiales ?  
\- Non, et le FBI cherche. J'ai toute confiance en eux, et je sais que cet individu, ce 'Chaos', sera entendu par la justice, tôt ou tard.  
\- Jackson Norris, CBS. Si vous pouviez adresser un message à cet individu, quel serait-il ?  
\- J'hésite entre des remerciements, et un poing dans la gueule, répondit Stark déclenchant quelques rires. Ouais, il a permis de mettre en lumière des activités illégales et totalement inadmissibles, et je ne parle pas que de blanchiment, mais aussi de corruption, de fraude, plein de merde. Mais il l'a pas bien fait. Il aurait dû envoyer ces documents au FBI et pas à la presse, parce que maintenant, c'est un vrai casse-tête pour savoir si tout est vrai, si une partie est vraie, où sont les documents. Ça n'aide pas l'enquête. Et puis j'avoue, j'ai pris une putain de claque. Obadiah Stane était presque comme un père pour moi, et sa trahison fait mal, très mal. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous allons arrêter là. Je crois que le FBI n'a pas fini de me cuisiner."

Le milliardaire quitta l'estrade et l'image laissa la place à un présentateur de CNBC. Bien entendu, il s'agissait d'une édition spéciale. Loki passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

Quand il se rassit à son bureau, il avait reçu un message sur sa boîte mail privée.

Bien joué.  
The Unknows.

OoooO

Il ne fallut pas trois jours pour que le FBI fasse irruption dans son bureau, en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous. Les agents Coulson, Romanoff et Barton lui passèrent les menottes, lui lurent ses droits et l'informèrent qu'il était arrêté pour vol de documents confidentiels, espionnage industriel et violation du secret des affaires. Que du bonheur quoi.

Loki se laissa faire passivement, et une sorte de soulagement lui dénoua les entrailles. Il n'avait plus à mentir, c'était fini. 

Il fut enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire, on lui donna une bouteille d'eau, et on le laissa attendre pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Il avait sa montre heureusement, mais aucune autre distraction que celle de compter les secondes. Après 37 minutes, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'agent Romanoff, une grande femme rousse, très belle, à la bouche pulpeuse et à l'air froid et dur. Elle se présenta néanmoins sous un jour sympathique, avenant, cherchant à compatir. Loki resta inflexible. Il voulait d'abord voir un avocat. On lui en promit un.

Le second agent à venir fut l'agent Barton, un homme plus petit que Loki, mais à la carrure plus solide, sans être courtaud. Sous son costume, on pouvait deviner des bras puissants. Son regard était perçant, et rappela à Loki celui d'un aigle ou d'un faucon. Il mitrailla Loki de question, le provoqua, le titilla. Mais Loki répondait inlassablement et calmement qu'il voulait d'abord consulter un avocat. On lui en promit un à nouveau.

La troisième personne à entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire fut l'agent Coulson, apparemment chef d'équipe et bien plus sûr de lui que les deux autres. Il était très calme et arborait ce genre de sourire qui disait 'j'en sais plus que vous'. Il ne posa pas de question. Il lui tendit un téléphone et une liste de numéros de téléphone d'avocats commis d'office, puis sortit.

L'avocat que choisit Loki, un peu au hasard, arriva quelques heures plus tard. Loki avait faim. Il avait fini sa bouteille d'eau depuis longtemps, et n'osait pas trop demander à aller aux toilettes. L'entretien avec l'avocat fut court. Il n'osa pas dire grand chose, de peur que le FBI ne filme tout. Il ne reconnut rien, resta vague, voulu savoir le cas échéant ce qu'il risquait. L'avocat lui conseilla d'en dire le moins possible, mais le professionnel ne resta pas longtemps, il fut appelé ailleurs après une petite demi-heure.

L'agent Coulson revint à la charge. Loki ne dit rien et resta de marbre. Coulson n'insista pas longtemps. Loki resta à nouveau seul.

Cela faisait huit heures qu'il était dans cette petite salle d'interrogatoire, avec juste une bouteille d'eau de 33 centilitres dans l'estomac. L'abattement le saisit. Il était fatigué, physiquement et moralement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait tout dire, mais il avait encore peur. Il avait peur du bras long d'Odin. Il avait peur d'aller en prison. Il avait peur que ses amis lui en veuillent. Il avait peur que Tony le haïssent. Le retour de bâton était horrible. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il souffre ainsi à cause de milliers de morceaux de papier. Il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, Loki s'attendait à Coulson, ou Barton, ou Romanoff qui reviendraient à la charge. Tony entra, l'air un peu perdu et Loki sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était un coup de poker de la part du FBI, et il allait plonger la tête la première. Le milliardaire s'assit en face de lui, silencieux, et se contenta de le regarder. Une boule de tristesse se logea dans sa gorge.

"Je viens de passer les trois jours les plus emmerdants de ma vie, commença le milliardaire. J'ai passé la matinée devant un conseil extraordinaire du Sénat et j'y retourne demain. Darcy et Ian sont en bas en train de signer leurs dépositions. L'agence où tu travaillais est fermée à cause des journalistes. Du Pain pour la ville ne peut plus faire de distribution dans de bonnes conditions. Asgard essaye de me contacter depuis ce matin. Je ne pourrai pas les ignorer plus longtemps."

Il se tut. Loki se sentait comme une merde, à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

"Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.  
\- Non tu ne l'es pas, répliqua Tony presque méchamment.  
\- Je suis désolé que ça t'impacte autant. Toi, et Darcy, et Ian, clarifia-t-il la voix enrouée.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Fit Tony en se reculant sur sa chaise. Plutôt que de tout faire dans mon dos comme ça ? Est-ce que ça faisait partie du plan ? De me baiser dans tous les sens du terme ?  
\- Non ! Nia Loki avec véhémence alors que de grosses larmes perlaient de ses yeux. Non ! C'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! C'était pas toi. T'étais pas la cible. Je voulais juste me venger d'Odin. Et plus je creusais, plus ce que je trouvais était dégueulasse. Et j'avais des familles ruinées par la crise en face de moi. Et je nourrissais des pauvres gens sur mon temps libre. C'était juste une vengeance, et ça s'est transformé en vendetta contre le système. Quand t'es venu à l'agence, tout était déjà envoyé aux journalistes. Au départ, je voyais pas pourquoi je t'en aurais parlé, et après … après j'ai eu peur. Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir caché ça. Tellement désolé."

Il pleurait. Loki leva les yeux vers Tony, dans un vain espoir de voir ses traits s'adoucir, d'y lire de la compréhension, quelque chose. Mais l'homme resta de marbre. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se leva, et sans un regard en arrière, quitta la pièce.

Loki se sentit étouffer dans son propre corps. Il aurait voulu lui courir après, l'appeler, lui certifier de son amour, de sa peine, de ses regrets. Il ne le put pas. Il avait conscience d'avoir avoué une partie des faits de son plein gré, devant les caméras du FBI. Il était foutu.

C'était en tout cas la pensée qui l'obséda pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme noir en costume entra dans la petite salle. Il lui serra la main d'une poigne vigoureuse.

"Je suis Maître James Rhodes, se présenta-t-il. Je suis votre avocat."

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour protester, qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un avocat à plusieurs milliers de dollars la demi-heure.

"Tout est déjà arrangé, Monsieur Kriger. Première question. Avez-vous pu aller aux toilettes, vous a-t-on offert à boire et à manger ?  
\- J'ai pu aller aux toilettes, répondit Loki, et j'ai eu de l'eau au début des interrogatoires.  
\- Je reviens, je vais réclamer qu'on vous traite comme un être humain."

Loki ne parvint même pas à sourire. L'homme, qu'il avait deviné être Rhodey, le meilleur ami de Tony, avait-il été envoyé par le milliardaire afin de limiter les pots cassés ? Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent Romanoff conduisait Loki dans une petite salle bien éclairée et insonorisée, où il retrouva Maître Rhodes, assis à une table. Un repas sous la forme d'un menu de fast-food lui fut servis.

Loki n'avait pas très faim, mais picora tout de même.

"Bien, fit Rhodes. Cette pièce n'est pas observée, et si elle l'est, tout ce que vous me direz ne pourra pas être retenu contre vous. Déjà, vous en avez trop dit à Tony quand il est venu vous voir. Je l'engueulerai plus tard. Maintenant, vous devez tout me raconter depuis le début, c'est très important.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ?  
\- Les CEO des banques incriminées par la fuite de documents ont porté plainte contre X, donc contre vous à priori. Ian Quinn en tête, mais tout le monde sait qu'Odin Kriger est réellement la tête pensante de ce consortium. Mon but est de limiter les dégâts, et de vous faire sortir le plus vite possible. Nous avons déjà réussi à faire annuler le mandat de perquisition de votre bureau à l'agence, et à limiter celui de la perquisition de votre appartement.  
\- Mon appartement ? Souffla Loki.  
\- J'y étais à la demande de Tony. Il y a eu un peu de dérangement, mais je me suis assuré que rien ne soit détérioré.  
\- Merci.  
\- Peut-on en venir aux faits ? Dites-moi tout depuis le début."

Loki prit une longue inspiration, puis se lança. Il raconta le rejet d'Odin, son désir de vengeance, le début du piratage. Mais aussi son exil volontaire, sa fausse identité, le mensonge permanent. Il dit sa colère devant les crimes commis par Asgard Investering, et par les autres banques. Il dit son impuissance à son travail, et au sein de l'association. Il raconta comment il était venu à contacter des journalistes, à envoyer des documents plus compromettants les uns que les autres. Il expliqua son écœurement d'avoir été aveugle à la pauvreté et la misère. Il expliqua qu'il n'avait pas voulu mentir à Tony, mais qu'il n'y était pas arrivé. Il put mettre des mots sur son angoisse permanente, sur la peur, sur la tristesse, sur la solitude.

Rhodes l'écouta sans l'interrompre, sauf pour demander des précisions techniques parfois, ou revenir sur une chronologie incertaine, prenant des notes soigneuses. Quand Loki eut fini de déballer son sac, il se sentait un peu plus léger, mais paradoxalement encore plus déprimé. L'avocat reboucha son stylo, croisa les doigts et commença à faire le bilan. 

"Malheureusement, vous n'entrez pas dans le Whistleblower Protect Act. Vous n'êtes pas employé fédéral. Néanmoins, nous pouvons peut-être créer une jurisprudence, car votre employeur, Stark Investments ne porte pas plainte contre vous, et le fait que votre cible principale soit votre père, peut conduire à une compréhension plus grande de la part d'un juge. Le département juridique de Stark Investments est en ce moment même en pleine négociation avec Quinn Bank pour faire baisser leurs prétentions, et avec d'autres petites entreprises éclaboussées pour les convaincre d'abandonner les poursuites.   
\- Il m'en veut beaucoup ? Tony ?  
\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, soupira Rhodes en passa une main sur son visage. Il est très en colère. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ne lui avez rien dit. Il vous aime, et c'est ce qui est le plus douloureux."

Maître Rhodes fit un travail formidable, trois heures plus tard, Loki était sorti des bureaux du FBI, pas certain de savoir quoi faire ensuite. Son avocat le fit monter dans sa voiture personnelle, et l'emmena jusqu'à chez lui, évitant la nuée de journalistes, rassemblée devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment fédéral, mais aussi devant son immeuble. Vive les vitres teintées. 

Loki fit monter Rhodes jusqu'à son appartement. Il entra, et la première chose qu'il vit fut le désordre. Puis il remarqua la présence de deux personnes dans son salon. Il eut un mouvement de recul.

"Thor, dit-il le cœur battant et les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la peur.  
\- Loki, fit le grand homme blond en se levant du canapé."

Loki fit un autre pas en arrière. Il hésita à partir de chez lui en claquant la porte, et tant pis pour les journalistes. Mais derrière lui, Rhodes le poussa doucement en avant. Loki chercha le regard de Tony, toujours assit sur le canapé, mais celui-ci était profondément captivé par le fond de son verre de whisky. 

"Loki, dit Thor en s'avança. Je t'ai cherché pendant tellement longtemps mon frère."

Il se sentait pris au piège, et cherchait désespérément un échappatoire. 

"Je ne suis pas ton frère, parvint-il à répondre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'étonna-t-il sans comprendre. Bien sûr que tu es mon frère !  
\- Odin ne t'a pas mis au courant ? Fit Loki amèrement. Tu ne sais pas quelle monstrueuse erreur je suis au sein de la famille Kriger ? A quelle point mon existence même jette l’opprobre sur vous tous ?  
\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, répondit Thor d'une voix blanche. De quoi parles-tu ?"

Il semblait sincère et cela serra le cœur de Loki.

"Odin m'a mis dehors, dit Loki plus calmement.  
\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il m'a dis quand tu as disparu. Il n'était au courant de rien ! Il n'a pas compris plus que moi pourquoi tu es parti !  
\- Non Thor. Odin m'a chassé, après qu'il m'ait révélé m'avoir adopté.  
\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?"

A nouveau, Loki chercha le regard de Tony, et cette fois, le milliardaire le regardait, une sorte de soutien timide sur le visage.

"Je suis homosexuel, Thor, révéla-t-il. Odin n'a pas supporté cette nouvelle. Il … il m'a jeté des insultes au visage, m'a dit que je n'étais ni de son sang, ni de celui de mère, puis m'a demandé de disparaître. Je … j'ai obéi.  
\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?  
\- C'est vrai que tu étais un tel soutien pour moi, persifla Loki sèchement. Tu as passé ton temps à m'accuser de tout les maux de la terre, parce que j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir mon diplôme avant toi. Merde Thor ! Mets-toi un peu à ma place pour changer !  
\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! S'offusqua le grand blond en devenant rouge de colère. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Tu m'as abandonné ! N'essaye pas de te persuader du contraire !"

L'absence d'empathie de la part de celui qui clamait être son frère lui fit mal, très mal. Même si ce n'était pas très surprenant. Loki se ferma complètement. Il redressa la tête et fixa Thor droit dans les yeux.

"Sors de chez moi, Thor, exigea-t-il.  
\- Non, répliqua le blond.  
\- Je ne te le demanderai pas trois fois, Thor. Tu es dans ma maison. Tu en sors."

Il hésita, puis obéit, jetant un regard mauvais à Loki au passage, et fit claquer la porte d'entrée. Loki s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient, que tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il ne sut pas très bien si c'était le contre-coup de l'adrénaline, ou le soulagement. Il acquiesça vaguement quand Rhodes lui annonça qu'il reviendrait dès le lendemain matin, et bientôt il fut seul avec Tony, toujours assit dans le canapé, toujours un verre de whisky à la main. Loki fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit pour commencer une conversation. Le milliardaire finit par poser son verre, le visage fermé, et se leva. D'un geste brusque, il plaqua Loki contre un mur, l'immobilisant de son corps, et lui mordit le cou.

\- Tony ! Glapit Loki déstabilisé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Bouge pas, ordonna l'autre homme en lui saisissant les poignets.  
\- Tony, arrête ! Pleurnicha Loki.  
\- Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai souffert, grogna le milliardaire en l'obligeant à écarter les jambes avec son genou. Comment as-tu pu me mentir ainsi.  
\- Fais pas ça Tony, supplia Loki. Ne nous détruis pas plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait.  
\- Alors quoi, y a que moi qui doit souffrir, c'est ça ?  
\- Que tu sois malheureux ne te donne pas le droit de me violer, parvint à dire Loki en hoquetant.  
\- Quoi ? Fit Tony en le lâchant brusquement. Non ! C'est pas … mon dieu, Loki, balbutia-t-il en se rendant compte de ses actes. Je ne voulais pas … je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît. Pardonne-moi."

Les jambes de Loki le lâchèrent, et il s'effondra sur le sol, le corps tremblant, les joues mouillées de larmes. Tony s'assit à côté de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, les gestes hésitants, répétant des 'pardon' encore et encore. Quelques 'je t'aime' aussi qui mirent du baume au cœur de Loki. Il finit par s'abandonner dans ses bras. 

Loki craquait complètement. Il avait peur de l'avenir, il avait eu peur de son partenaire, peur de l'abandon, peur de sa violence. Et il était en colère, contre Tony pour l'avoir agressé, contre Thor pour l'avoir si durement repoussé, contre le monde entier de ne pas comprendre son mal-être. Il voulait fuir à nouveau, s'échapper, quitter le pays, aller ailleurs. Mais si la première fois avait été facile, d'une certaine manière car il ne laissait rien derrière lui qu'une famille haineuse, et des amis inexistants, désormais, c'était plus dur. Quitter Tony, quitter Ian et Darcy, quitter sa petite vie tranquille (foutue, mais il aimait se leurrer), c'était insurmontable. 

Tony continuait de lui caresser les cheveux, en silence. Loki avait cessé de pleurer mais était toujours recroquevillé dans les bras de son compagnon. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'ils soient seuls au monde, juste eux deux.

"Tu veux appeler Darcy et Ian ? Proposa doucement Tony sans bouger."

Le souffle de ses paroles chatouilla délicieusement son cou, et il ferma les yeux, se repaissant de la chaleur humaine de leur étreinte désespérée.

"Oui, d'accord. Ils ont le droit à une explication. Pas sûr qu'ils parviennent à entrer dans l'immeuble par contre.  
\- On peut aller chez moi. Ou on a cas s'enfuir à Malibu.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter l'état, dit Loki. Je dois pointer tous les jours au FBI. J'aurai aimé, cela dit.  
\- Chez moi alors. J'ai un service de sécurité qui protège le manoir. J'appelle Happy, qu'il vienne me chercher. Faudra prévenir Rhodey aussi. Et puis comme ça, chez moi, on aura le service de presse, la com', on pourra s'organiser. On fera tout pour que t'ailles pas en prison."

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient au Manoir Stark, un peu à l'écart de la ville, vers Bear Island. Happy, chauffeur et ami de Tony, était reparti aussitôt les avoir déposé, chercher Darcy et Ian. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés depuis quelques minutes et regardaient les yeux écarquillés l'immense intérieur du Manoir Stark.

Les meubles du salon étaient patinés par l'âge, les cuirs tendus crissaient quand on s'asseyait dessus, et les velours étaient usés. Mais tout respirait le luxe : les bois rares, les décorations délicates et chargées, les ors décoratifs, les tableaux de maîtres qui décoraient les murs. Les deux étudiants ne se sentaient pas à leur place du tout. Mais si Ian semblait intimidé, Darcy, à son habitude, ne se laissa pas démonter.

"Tu as tellement à nous dire, attaqua-t-elle en se vautrant dans un sofa deux places.  
\- Je sais, répondit Loki."

Quand il eut tout raconté, il attendit le verdict. Darcy se leva, se planta devant lui, et lui lança une gifle mémorable, puis l'étreignit très fort.

"C'était pour tout les mensonges. Et tu es mon nouveau héro. Je vais abandonner l'astrophysique et me lancer dans l'écriture de ton histoire, en faire un roman. Un best-seller. Je serai riche, et je rachèterai ce Manoir, parce que je l'aime trop. Ian va abandonner ses études d'ingénieur, et il va devenir mon manager. Ouais, on va faire ça."

Ils se mirent à rire. Un vrai rire libérateur, joyeux. Loki rendit son étreinte à sa meilleure amie. 

OoooO

"Ça s'est bien passé.  
\- Ils sont formidables, acquiesça Loki."

Ian et Darcy étaient partis depuis quelques instants seulement, raccompagnés par Happy. Loki et Tony étaient montés à l'étage, dans la chambre principale. Le milliardaire avait proposé de faire chambre à part, conscient que son agression inadmissible pouvait effrayer son partenaire. Après une hésitation, Loki avait refusé. Toute la soirée, Tony avait pris des pincettes avec lui, essayant de lui laisser de l'espace, mais lui offrant son soutien et sa compréhension. Malgré tout, Loki sentait que le milliardaire lui en voulait toujours, que rien n'était pardonné. 

Ils marchaient donc tout deux sur des œufs avec l'autre, s'attendant à tout moment à une nouvelle crise de colère, ou de larmes. Mais rien ne venait. Ce fut Loki qui fit le premier pas. Il prit la main de Tony et la porta à ses lèvres. Il embrassa chacun des doigts, murmurant des pardons doucement. Puis il tira sur la main légèrement, attirant son compagnon près de lui. Il lui embrassa le front, caressa ses joues, sa barbiche parfaitement taillée, se pencha pour embrasser et mordiller la chaire tendre de son cou. Tony avait fermé les yeux et s'abandonnait dans les sensations.

Loki retira la chemise de Tony, lui laissant son T-shirt à manches courtes, passant ses mains sur les biceps désormais découverts de ses bras. A presque 40 ans, Tony entretenait son corps presque religieusement, et si ce n'était l'alcool, il avait presque une vie saine. Il embrassa les clavicules, tirant un peu sur le col, puis retira le T-shirt également.

Tony n'était pas un homme très poilu, mais à côté de Loki, quasi-imberbe malgré le noir de ses cheveux, il faisait presque ours. Le norvégien poussa Tony doucement sur le lit, le faisant s'allonger. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son bassin, et put ainsi mesurer l'excitation produite par ses attentions. Il ne fut pas cruel,et n'appuya pas sur l'érection de Tony. Il préféra s'allonger à demi, afin de reprendre son exploration. Il passa son doigt sur un téton, joua avec les quelques poils qui poussaient là, pendant qu'il embrassait l'autre, faisant haleter son partenaire. De sa langue et du bout de ses doigts, il fit le tour des pectoraux légèrement proéminents, puis passa aux abdominaux, caressant les poils qui descendaient sous son pantalon.

Loki avait désormais le visage très proche de l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Il passa une joue coquine sur la bosse qui déformait le jeans serré, s'appliqua à ouvrir le pantalon, puis à l'enlever. Tony se laissa faire, passif et alangui, les joues rougies par le plaisir et l'attente. Loki retira lentement le boxer de Tony. Son érection palpitait contre son ventre, quelques gouttes de liquide séminal humidifiait son gland. Loki ne remonta pas immédiatement. Il préféra masser doucement les pieds de son partenaire, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de bien-être. Il embrassa les chevilles, puis les mollets, caressa les genoux, remonta jusqu'aux cuisses. Enfin, il posa une main sur la base de la queue de Tony, caressa doucement la longueur, et massa le gland, étalant le liquide séminal.

Tony gémit pitoyablement sous la caresse. La verge bien en main, Loki passa une langue taquine sur les bourses, causant de nouveaux sons dans la gorge de Tony. Le massage était lent, amoureux, les mains de Tony agrippaient les draps. L'homme semblait en vouloir plus, plus fort, mais se retenait, laissait les commandes à Loki. Après avoir consciencieusement léché et sucé les bourses, Loki passa la langue sur le long de la queue de Tony, et suçota le gland. Il embrassa la tête, puis encore une fois lécha la verge. Un doigt se fraya un chemin sous Tony, mais s'arrêta, la pulpe de son dos massant négligemment son anus. Il lança un regard plein de questions à son compagnon.

"Vas-y, accorda Tony."

Jamais le milliardaire n'avait été dans la position du pénétré. Leurs rôles à tout deux s'étaient décidés pendant leur première fois, et ils n'avaient jamais changé. Mais ce soir-là, après son agression, Loki avait besoin de prendre totalement Tony, se rassurant par la même occasion sur la capacité de Tony à se laisser faire.

Il poussa donc gentiment son doigt dans l'anus de Tony, l'étirant doucement, tout en continuant à téter son gland, et à masser ses testicules. La position était un peu inconfortable, il suréleva donc les hanches de Tony avec un oreiller, puis reprit sa préparation. Tony gigotait un peu, se cambrant, s'empalant après un petit moment de lui-même sur le doigt. Loki en ajouta donc un autre, provoquant un sifflement un peu douloureux de la part de Tony. 

Il s'arrêta, incertain, jusqu'à ce que Tony attrape quelque chose au niveau de la tête de lit et le lui tende. Un flacon de lubrifiant. Le second doigt passa beaucoup mieux, et enflamma Tony qui gémit un peu plus. Pour se faire pardonner, Loki suça juste un peu plus fort sa queue.

"Oh, putain, Loki, haleta Tony. Putain, je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime !"

Le cœur de Loki se gonfla, remplissant sa poitrine comme jamais, et il continua sa lente torture, ajoutant un troisième doigt, allant et venant en lui, et sur sa queue. Soudain, Tony glapit. Loki venait de toucher sa prostate. Le milliardaire se mit à scander des 'je t'aime', et des 'putain oui', comme une litanie. Quand Loki sentit que Tony était au bord du gouffre, il retira ses doigts et sa bouche. Il ouvrit son pantalon, sortit sa queue, et la lubrifia rapidement, avant de se présenter devant l'anus de Tony.

"Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.  
\- Oui, viens. Viens. Viens."

Rassuré, il poussa et s'enfouit dans les chaires chaudes et humides, se délectant de la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit. 

"Oh, Tony, tu es tellement bon, gémit-il entre ses dents."

Les jambes de son compagnon s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, l'amenant plus profond encore. Il se pencha en avant et captura les lèvres de Tony, dans un baiser furieux et possessif. Il commença un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et profond, cherchant le bon angle, parvenant à le trouver la plupart du temps. Sous lui, Tony vocalisait son plaisir un peu plus bruyamment qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses mains cherchèrent à toucher la peau de Loki, se glissant sous son T-shirt, tirant sur le tissu, finissant par l'enlever malgré leurs positions.

"Enlève ton pantalon, s'il te plaît, geignit Tony. Pas agréable."

Loki se retira donc, et enleva ses derniers vêtements, se trouvant finalement nu lui aussi. Tony en profita pour le renverser sous le lit, et inverser les positions. D'une main un peu maladroite, il guida la queue de Loki en lui, et le chevaucha avec un peu plus de passion que précédemment. Loki caressa ses cuisses, puis vint le masturber en rythme avec lui. 

Après quelques minutes, Loki n'y tint plus, et masturba plus vite Tony, le précipitant dans l'orgasme, et le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Tony s'écroula sur lui, étalant son sperme entre eux, le souffle court. Il s'embrassèrent longuement, se caressèrent encore, se délectant de l'autre et de sa chaleur, dans la brume de la jouissance. Ils se chuchotèrent leur amour, rejetant désespérément le lendemain de leurs pensées.

OoooO

C'était le service de communication qui avait eu l'idée de l'interview. Tony avait accepté avec enthousiasme, mais Loki avait rechigné. Il n'était pas habitué du tout aux caméras et à la presse. Si Odin avait eu une seule qualité en sa faveur, c'était celle d'avoir protégé sa vie privée et celle de ses enfants. De fait, Loki n'avait jamais donné d'interview.

Et ce soir-là, il se trouvait dans une salle de conférence dans la Tour Stark Investments, avec Tony en face d'une journaliste de CNN, d'un cameraman, et d'un preneur de son. Il était très angoissé, malgré les longues heures de préparation imposées par le service de communication de la banque. Une maquilleuse finissait son travail sur Tony, après avoir réunifié son teint à lui (qu'est-ce qu'il avait son teint?), puis la journaliste commença à poser des questions.

"Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir choisi CNN pour cette interview, dit-elle. Anthony Stark, on ne vous présente plus. L'une des plus grandes fortunes mondiales, à la tête de Stark Investments, deuxième banque aux États-Unis, première banque américaine dans le monde. Vous êtes connu pour vos frasques largement relayées par la presse à scandale, mais aussi pour vos inventions farfelues. Vous et votre entreprise êtes aujourd'hui dans la tourmente, car directement impactés par ce qu'on appelle déjà le Bankgate. Votre associé le plus proche, Obadiah Stane, a été arrêté pour soutien financier au terrorisme international, mais aussi à d'autres organisations telle que le nouveau KKK, ou du terrorisme intérieur. Anthony Stark, bonjour.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Loki Kriger, vous êtes celui par qui tout cela a commencé. C'est vous qui avez piraté les plus grandes banques du monde, et avez déniché ces informations. Vous êtes le fils d'Odin Kriger, CEO d'Asgard Investering, l'une des plus grandes banques européennes, et lui aussi directement accusé par les documents que vous avez livré à la presse. Loki Kriger, bonjour.  
\- Bonjour.  
\- Cette émission est en direct, et si vous souhaitez réagir, ou poser des questions, vous pouvez le faire sur les réseaux sociaux avec le hashtag #CNNBankgate. Première question messieurs, pourquoi avoir choisi de faire cette interview conjointement ?  
\- Loki et moi sommes en couple depuis quelques mois, annonça Tony calmement. Avant de faire rugir les réseaux sociaux, j'ignorais tout de ses agissements, mais j'ai estimé que ce n'était pas une trahison de sa part, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de rompre. Nous nous aimons, et nous traverserons cette épreuve ensemble."

Il lui prit la main. Ça y était. Ils étaient sortis du placard. Loki déglutit difficilement. Odin, où qu'il puisse être, devait être vert de rage.

"Félicitations à vous deux, enchaîna la journaliste avec un grand sourire. Je me tourne vers vous maintenant Loki Kriger. Certaines informations ont filtré à propos de vous. Nous savons au final peu de choses, mais en voici une courte liste. Vous avez émigré aux États-Unis il y a 5 ans, sous le nom de Loki Listig, une fausse identité donc. Vous avez été embauché par Stark Investments comme conseiller bancaire dans l'une des agences de Washington D.C, et vous êtes bénévole assidu dans une association d'aide aux populations pauvres de la ville. De votre passé, nous ne savons pas grand chose. Fils d'Odin et Frigga Kriger, qui ont un autre fils, Thor, vous êtes diagnostiqué comme surdoué, et vous étiez promis à un bel avenir. Tout ceci semble de pas aller ensemble, il nous manque des pièces du puzzle pour vous comprendre. Que s'est-il passé ?  
\- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai annoncé mon homosexualité à Odin, mon … père, faute d'un autre mot. Je ne m'attendais pas à une acceptation sans limite, mais pas non plus au rejet pur et simple, ni aux insultes. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de choses ont été dites, révélées, notamment mon adoption, que j'ignorais jusque là. Odin m'a jeté dehors, et m'a coupé les vivres. J'ai fait la première chose qui m'est passé par la tête, j'ai fui, le plus loin possible. Avec mon argent propre, je me suis acheté une nouvelle identité, ce qui est assez simple à faire, n'en déplaise aux services de renseignement, puis je suis venu ici, à D.C.  
\- Vous avez découvert être adopté ? Comment vous êtes-vous senti ?  
\- Je ne l'ai pas découvert. Odin me l'a craché à la figure, avec une brutalité à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé. Je me suis senti trahi, perdu. Complètement seul. Je n'avais personne pour m'aider, me soutenir. J'étais en colère, déprimé. Pendant les semaines où j'ai attendu de pouvoir venir aux États-Unis, j'ai pensé plusieurs fois à me supprimer. Je vivais dans des chambres d'hôtel, jamais deux nuits de suite dans la même, pour ne pas être retrouvé, ni par Odin, ni par Thor, ni par personne d'autre. L'angoisse a fini par décroître une fois que je suis arrivé ici. Et c'est là que l'idée de la vengeance a germé dans mon esprit.  
\- Donc, le Bankgate est une vengeance envers votre père adoptif ?  
\- Oui au début. Mais ça a très vite changé. En piratant le réseau d'Asgard Investering je suis tombé sur tellement de choses, qui m'ont mené à d'autres banques, d'autres fonds d'investissement. Du blanchiment d'argent, de la fraude fiscale à très grande échelle, du soutien au terrorisme. Et à côté, je recevais tout les jours des pauvres gens, criblés de dettes, cumulant les boulots mal payés, incapables de joindre les deux bouts. Tellement d'argent allait vers les mauvaises choses, et les gens véritablement méritant n'en touchaient pas un rond. Ça m'a mis hors de moi. Et ce qui devait être une petite vengeance s'est transformé en enquête de grande envergure. J'ai contacté le consortium des journalistes d'investigation afin d'obtenir de l'aide dans le traitement des données, et afin de publier nos découvertes. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de cible, juste le désir de faire prendre conscience aux citoyens que leur argent leur est spolié par une poignée de gens, qui n'ont que le profit à l'esprit. Et je sais comment réfléchissent ces gens-là, j'ai été l'un d'eux, j'ai été trader. Je n'ai eu que l'argent à l'esprit. Heureusement, j'en suis revenu.  
\- Avez-vous des regrets ? A propos du Bankgate ? Ou assumez-vous jusqu'au bout vos actions ?  
\- J'assume parfaitement mes actions, répondit fermement Loki. Si je ne devais avoir qu'un regret, ce serait de ne pas en avoir parlé à Tony. Quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, c'était déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour, mais je ne l'aurais de toute façon pas fait. Je regrette de ne pas lui en avoir fait part, qu'il ait dû le découvrir de cette manière."

Tony lui tenait toujours la main, et la serra en signe de soutien. 

"Une question sur le hashtag #CNNBankgate. Un internaute demande si votre père vous a contacté depuis le début de cette affaire.  
\- Asgard Investering est en relation avec mon service juridique, répondit Tony. C'est le seul contact que nous ayons avec Odin Kriger.  
\- En revanche, j'ai vu mon frère. Ce n'était pas très … probant.  
\- Il ne vous soutient pas ?  
\- Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis parti en premier lieu. Il a … sa propre vision de la situation.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de commentaires sur votre couple, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Certains demandent si vous êtes toujours employé par Stark Investments, ou si vous avez été remercié comme Obadiah Stane ?  
\- La situation de Loki est totalement différente de celle de Stane, répliqua Tony. Nous avons les preuves que Stane était en relation direct avec des terroristes, ce qui est une trahison envers les États-Unis. En tant que Directeur adjoint, il se devait à une exemplarité à laquelle il a manqué. Le cas de Loki est différent. Il a eu connaissance de faits très graves ayant eu lieu dans l'entreprise et s'il n'a pas eu le réflexe de d'abord en référer au service juridique ou à sa hiérarchie, la compagnie ne peut le licencier pour ce motif. Par contre, et nous en avons parlé, le fait de travailler sous une fausse identité est une faute grave. Loki a été remercié à ce motif, et part avec une juste compensation. S'il le souhaite, il peut postuler sous sa véritable identité cette fois. Quoique conseiller bancaire n'est peut-être pas l'emploi où il pourra mettre à profit toutes ses qualifications."

Ils se sourirent.

"Internet a déjà donné un nom à votre couple. Vous êtes désormais les Toki. Une réaction ?  
\- Mignon, répondit Tony.  
\- Prévisible, rétorqua Loki.  
\- Sois sympa avec nos fans chéris, le gronda Tony avec un sourire amusé.  
\- D'accord. Adorable. Mais prévisible."

La journaliste eut un rire de circonstance.

"Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Quelle est la suite, sur le plan judiciaire d'abord, mais aussi personnel.  
\- Il faut attendre que la justice fasse son travail, dit Tony avec l'expression consacrée. Le FBI mène une enquête approfondie, et nous avons espoir que les personnes mises en cause par les documents révélés seront jugées et condamnées à hauteur de leurs délits.  
\- Quant à moi, nous devons attendre la décision du procureur et du juge à propos de la plainte reçue à mon sujet pour violation du secret des affaires, espionnage industriel et vol de documents confidentiels. Nous en saurons plus d'ici deux jours. Je suis aux États-Unis sous une fausse identité mais bizarrement, personne n'a encore parlé d'une possible expulsion. Sur le plan personnel, ma priorité est de protéger mon couple, ainsi que mes amis, mes collègues aussi. Les répercussions de cette affaire sont suffisamment difficiles pour ne pas y ajouter en plus des drames ou des rancœurs.  
\- Avez-vous un message à adresser à votre famille adoptive ?  
\- Non. Ils savent désormais où je réside, avec qui, et comment me joindre. S'ils veulent me parler, je suis prêt à les rencontrer. Sinon, ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas.  
\- Très bien, messieurs, merci beaucoup pour cet entretien. Un dernier mot aux téléspectateurs, un sondage est en ligne, la question qui vous est posée est 'Loki Kriger mérite-t-il d'aller en prison ?' Vous pouvez voter sur le site de CNN, cnn.com, jusqu'à demain midi. Encore merci messieurs. Bonne soirée.  
\- Bonne soirée."

OoooO

L'opinion publique était majoritairement de son côté. Néanmoins, la législation ne l'était pas. La décision du juge de le poursuivre ou pas avait été repoussée d'encore un jour, rendant l'attente angoissante. 

Pendant ce temps, le service juridique que Stark Investments n'avait pas chômé. Sur les onze banques qui avaient porté plainte, trois s'étaient désistées complètement, et cinq avait revu leurs actes d'accusation à la baisse. Asgard Investering et Quinn Bank s'étaient fendues de communiqués, mais leurs dirigeants ne s'étaient pas prononcés publiquement. 

C'est pourquoi l'appel téléphonique que reçu Loki le surprit. Il était au Manoir Stark, où il était plus ou moins reclus en attendant la décision du juge. Ses amis venaient le voir chaque jour, et parfois y passaient la nuit. C'était une soirée tranquille, où Darcy, Ian, Tony et Loki buvaient des bières en faisant des commentaires peu constructifs devant le journal télé. Le portable de Loki se mit à sonner. Le numéro affiché ne lui disait rien. Il décrocha avec appréhension.

"Loki ? Fit la voix de l'autre bout du fil.  
\- Thor, s'étonna-t-il faisant taire les conversations.  
\- Loki pardonne-moi. J'ai été un imbécile. Je … je voudrais me faire pardonner. Je voudrais comprendre, parler avec toi.  
\- Je ne sais pas Thor, je ne suis pas chez moi en ce moment.  
\- Tu es chez Stark ? Est-ce que je peux passer ?"

Loki se tourna vers Tony qui écoutait la conversation peu discrètement. Il articula silencieusement 'Seulement si tu veux'.

"D'accord Thor, seulement si tu fais des efforts.  
\- Promis Loki. Est-ce que je peux venir avec ma compagne ? C'est une scientifique. Elle va te plaire."

Cette fois, c'est vers Darcy qu'il se tourna. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, d'abord de haut en bas, puis de droite à gauche, pour se désister, et redire oui.

"C'est d'accord. Le Manoir est vers Bear Island. Je te texte l'adresse dans une minute. Tu peux être là dans combien de temps ?  
\- Une demi-heure je pense. Merci Loki."

Il fallut trois quarts d'heure à Thor et Foster pour se présenter au portail du Manoir. Le premier contact fut très étrange et gênant. Darcy se cachait plus ou moins derrière Ian, mais pas suffisamment pour que Foster ne la remarque pas.

"T'as dit oui, t'assumes maintenant, marmonna Loki peu charitable envers sa meilleure amie."

Finalement, Thor avait eu raison. Foster semblait être une femme charmante. Quand les présentations furent faites, Loki et lui s'isolèrent pour discuter dans le bureau de Tony.

"Je suis désolé, Loki, commença Thor. J'ai … Jane m'a fait comprendre que j'avais très mal réagi. J'aurais dû t'écouter plutôt que de tout rejeter en bloc.  
\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu m'as vraiment cherché ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Tu avais disparu et personne ne voulait rien faire ! Père disait que si tu étais parti, c'était ton problème, et la police ne peut pas chercher un majeur sans grave soupçon de crime. Je n'avais aucun indice. Tu avais liquidé ton compte en banque, quitté les réseaux sociaux. Tes professeurs n'en savaient pas plus. Ton manager à la banque non plus. J'ai engagé un détective privé pendant quelques temps, mais lui non plus n'a pas trouvé grand chose. Juste que tu n'étais probablement plus en Grande-Bretagne, ni en Norvège. Pendant des mois et des mois je croyais te voir dans la rue tous les jours.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'Odin pense de tout ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Depuis la mort de mère, il ne me parle plus beaucoup de toute façon. Sauf pour m'engueuler. Là, bizarrement, il trouve toujours du temps.  
\- Bienvenu à ma place. Odin n'a jamais eu un mot d'encouragement à mon égard. C'est toujours mère qui me soutenait dans mes projets.  
\- Je suis désolé si j'ai été un mauvais frère.  
\- Tu n'es pas mon frère.  
\- Peut-être pas par le sang, mais nous avons été élevé ensemble, nous avons joué ensemble, grandis ensemble. Tu es mon frère."

Bizarrement, ces quelques mots causèrent une grande émotion à Loki.

"J'ai peut-être été dur avec toi, insensible, ou je ne sais pas. J'arrive pas à me rendre compte, mais je vais faire des efforts. Tu peux compter sur moi maintenant Loki. Je te le promets. Je t'aime mon frère. Tu m'as manqué."

Et sans vraiment demander son avis à Loki, Thor l'attrapa dans une étreinte étouffante. Loki voulut grommeler, le repousser, mais n'en fit rien. Lui aussi devait faire des efforts. Peut-être pouvaient-ils être une famille à nouveau ? L'espoir était ténu, mais présent. 

"Crois-tu qu'on pourrait convaincre Père de retirer sa plainte ? Demanda Thor en lâchant son frère. S'il la retire, Quinn et les autres suivront. Tu pourras être tranquille.  
\- Je ne veux pas négocier avec Odin. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à lui. Tu n'étais pas là Thor. Il … il était hors de lui. Il m'insultait encore et encore. J'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mon père, et qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Jamais. Et je ne veux plus le voir non plus.  
\- Mais souhaites-tu que moi je lui parle ?  
\- Si tu t'en sens le courage. Mais j'ai bien peur que cette discussion brise toutes tes illusions à propos de ton père.  
\- On n'a jamais été très proches de toute façon.  
\- Odin n'a jamais été proche de qui que ce soit, à part Asgard. Tu te rappelles ce que disait mère ? Il mange Asgard, il boit Asgard, il dort Asgard, et deux fois par semaine, il baise Asgard. Mais au final, c'est Asgard qui nous baise.  
\- Oh, c'est vrai. Mère pouvait être vulgaire parfois."

Ils eurent un sourire complice. Le premier depuis des années et des années. 

OoooO

"On a les soutiens de plusieurs grandes personnalités de premier plan. Bill Gates et sa femme, se sont des vieux amis de mon père. Le Vice-Président des États-Unis s'est déclaré en la faveur d'une amnistie, et d'une réévaluation de ta situation migratoire. Oprah Winfrey, la plupart des acteurs gays et des actrices lesbiennes. Si avec ça le juge ne prend pas une décision en ta faveur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui faut."

Le speech de Tony ne fit rien sur la boule d'angoisse logée dans le ventre de Loki. Le juge allait rendre sa décision d'une minute à l'autre, et ils étaient au tribunal en attendant sagement sur des bancs à l'extérieur du tribunal. Pendant ce temps, les avocats des deux parties jouaient leurs dernières cartes en coulisses. Odin n'était pas présent, mais Ian Quinn était là. Il avait serré les mains de Tony et Loki, en disant 'rien de personnel'. Loki avait tenté de lui écraser les doigts discrètement.

Soudain, un huissier les convia à entrer dans la salle. Tony et Loki s'assirent aux côtés de Rhodes, en robes réglementaires, qui resta de marbre. Le juge entra, s'assit et regarda l'assemblée devant lui.

"Monsieur Kriger, soupira-t-il, vous nous causez bien du soucis.  
\- J'en suis désolé, votre honneur.  
\- Bien. J'ai bien analysé le dossier et la plainte déposée à l'encontre du dénommé Loki Kriger ici présent. La plainte pour espionnage industriel est rejetée. La plainte pour violation du secret des affaires est rejetée. La plainte pour vol est acceptée. La prochaine séance aura lieu dans trois semaines. Quant à l'immigration illégale, ce n'est pas ma juridiction. La séance est levée."

Quelques coups de marteau plus tard, tout le monde était prié de quitter les lieux.

"Qu'est-ce que je risque ? Demanda Loki à Rhodes.  
\- Probablement une grosse amende. Moins probablement une peine de quelques mois de prison. Deux ou trois. Je connais ce juge. Pas le plus conciliant, mais pas sévère non plus. Le vol est un délit, mais votre casier judiciaire était vierge jusqu'ici, et à part cette histoire d'immigration illégale, il n'y a pas grand chose qui pourrait jouer contre vous. La situation particulière joue même en votre faveur. Le grand public adore les histoires de repris de justice au grand cœur.  
\- Je ne veux pas aller en prison, fit Loki d'une voix blanche.  
\- Et nous ferons tout pour que vous n'irez pas. Vous avez exigé qu'il n'y ait aucune négociation financière avec les autres parties, mais cela signifie qu'il va falloir monter un dossier de défense. Y a-t-il des personnes à votre travail, ou à votre association qui accepteraient de témoigner pour vous ?"

OoooO

Trouver des témoins ne fut pas très compliqué. Trouver des témoins qui acceptent de témoigner malgré la tension et les menaces le fut un peu plus. Bien sûr, Darcy et Ian, mais Rhodes n'était pas très chaud pour les faire passer à la barre étant donné qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Loki. Thor également. Rhodes avait eu une longue conversation en privé avec lui, et le norvégien en était sorti pensif, mais tout à fait partant pour intervenir pendant l'audience.

Ils n'eurent aucune nouvelle d'Odin directement. Ian Quinn tenta de les joindre plusieurs fois, mais ils refusèrent tous de lui parler.

A la demande directe de Tony, le Directeur de l'agence accepta de témoigner du professionnalisme de son ancien employé. Trois jours plus tard, il demanda une protection. Il recevait des menaces de mort anonymes dans son courrier personnel, qui désignaient clairement sa femme et ses enfants. Le FBI fut saisi, et le Directeur du Bureau, Nicholas Fury, délégua des agents pour la protection des témoins, et de l'accusé.

Parce que Loki et Tony recevaient chaque jour près d'une dizaine de lettres de menaces, de mort ou non. Loki balisait complètement, et se sentait observé et suivi, devenant parfois paranoïaque. Ironiquement, ce fut l'équipe de l'agent Coulson qui fut chargé de leur protection et de celle de leurs amis. Ian et Darcy habitaient provisoirement au Manoir Stark, après que leur appartement fut cambriolé et vandalisé.

Tony engagea deux gardes du corps, en plus de Happy, pour protéger Loki quand il sortait. Steve Rogers et Bucky Barnes étaient des professionnels aguerris, anciens militaires, qui avaient déjà travaillé pour Stark. 

Ils étaient donc assez nombreux au Manoir, pendant trois semaines. En plus de cela, Thor et Jane passaient régulièrement. Thor prenait sa promesse très à cœur, et tentait de recoller les morceaux avec son petit frère. Petit frère qui le laissait faire avec plaisir, découvrant une certaine complicité qui avait été étouffée par Odin et sa manie de mettre ses fils en concurrence. 

Malgré la tension extérieure, les menaces, les agressions, tout ce petit monde vivait en assez bonne intelligence. Loki découvrit que Romanoff et Barton n'étaient pas juste des agents sans âmes, malgré un professionnalisme exacerbé. L'agent Coulson dirigeait la maisonnée d'une main de maître, après qu'il se soit aperçu que leur hôte, Stark, ne ferait aucun effort pour ravitailler le Manoir en autre chose que de la bière et des pizzas.

Chaque jour, Rhodes venait et s'enfermait pendant quelques heures avec Loki pour préparer sa défense, l'informer des mouvements du parti adverse. De l'autre côté, l'avocat et ses collègues travaillaient dur afin de légaliser la présence de Loki aux États-Unis, et une semaine avant le procès, il reçut des papiers provisoires, dont un visa. Il n'avait pas l'autorisation de travailler, mais pour le moment, il pouvait se permettre de vivre au crochet de Tony.

Avec ses nouveaux papiers en poche, il put enfin sortir du Manoir, plus libéralement. Tony en profita pour l'emmener au restaurant, en amoureux. Leur petite escapade fit le tour d'internet en quelques heures. Ce n'était pas réellement un coup de com', mais Tony était ravi de faire d'une pierre deux coups. La présence médiatique était essentielle pour que le public ne se lasse pas et ne change pas d'avis. Partout dans le monde, des dirigeants et des politiques se prononçaient en la faveur d'un dispositif législatif qui permettrait de mieux protéger les lanceurs d'alerte, surfant sur la vague créée par le Bankgate. Bien sûr, une grande partie d'entre eux étaient mouillés dans la corruption ou dans la fraude fiscale, mais les politiques restaient des politiciens avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Certains pays avaient même offert l'asile politique à Loki en cas de peine d'emprisonnement (la Russie, pour ne pas la nommée, en tête), alors que des proches de Poutine avaient été directement incriminés par le Bankgate. Comme quoi, quand il s'agissait de faire chier les États-Unis, la Russie était capable de beaucoup. A moins que ce ne soit une tentative discrète de disparition et d'assassinat ? 

Donc, malgré tout ça, les trois semaines passèrent assez vite, et assez paisiblement, du point de vue de Loki, enfermé dans sa bulle, son cocon, protégé par Tony et les autres. Le réveil fut plutôt brutal.

Ce ne fut pas tant le procès en lui-même qui fut affreux, mais la présence surprise d'Odin, que personne n'avait vu depuis des semaines, dont personne n'avait eu de nouvelles, même pas Thor. Celui-ci était présent dans la salle d'audience, comme témoin bien sûr, accompagné de Jane. 

Odin et Quinn étaient assis côte à côte et parlaient avec animation. Quinn semblait très mécontent, mais fini par se taire. Leurs avocats arrivèrent un peu plus tard, juste avant l'entrée du juge. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Rhodey.

Le juge s'assit à sa place et le silence se fit.

"Bien, l'accusation a décidé de revoir ses exigences à la baisse, annonça-t-il. La prison n'est pas requise à l'encontre de l'accusé. Accusé, levez-vous. A l'accusation de vol de documents confidentiels, que plaidez-vous ?  
\- Coupable, votre honneur, répondit Loki en s'empêchant très fort de regarder vers Odin."

Ce n'était une surprise pour personne. Par contre, la décision des avocats des banques de ne pas requérir de peine de prison, l'était un peu plus. Qu'est-ce que cela cachait ? Par contre, le dédommagement demandé par l'accusation était très important, et le procès se déroula autour de cela.

Après plusieurs heures de débats, de témoignages, l'audience fut levée, et le juge annonça un jugement pour l'après-midi. Ils sortirent tous de la salle. Alors que Rhodey leur expliquait pourquoi il pensait que le juge allait demander une amende plus basse que ce qui était demandé, Odin s'avança vers leur petit groupe, de son pas conquérant dont Loki se souvenait bien.

"J'aimerai te parler, Loki, dit-il froidement.  
\- Oh, bonjour à vous aussi Kriger, fit Tony d'un ton exagérément enjoué et en lui tendant la main. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- Maintenant Loki, exigea-t-il en ignorant totalement son rival en affaire.  
\- Non, répondit Loki. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler. Encore moins demandé ainsi. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, Odin, mes amis et moi avons à faire."

Un peu à l'écart, Thor semblait indécis. Il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Jane, et regardait son père et son frère se fusiller du regard.

"Veux-tu venir avec nous Thor, l'interpella Tony. On va manger chez moi. Je crois que ce midi, c'est Rogers qui cuisine."

Après une hésitation et un regard d'excuses à son père, il rejoignit le groupe d'amis, et s'éloigna avec eux. Loki lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, et le jeune homme sembla se détendre.

Comme l'avait prédit Rhodey, le juge demanda une amende, certes, importante, mais pas exorbitante, que Tony paya immédiatement, malgré les protestations de Loki. Odin était manifestement reparti, car il n'apparut plus. Quinn par contre, jetait des regards mauvais en direction de Loki et Tony, et le milliardaire, génie etc, lui tira la langue, de façon très mature. Cela désarçonna suffisamment Quinn pour qu'il ne fasse plus rien.

En sortant de la salle, Loki était comme ivre. Un peu perdu, un peu guilleret, et même un peu titubant. Il était libéré de toute contrainte, de tous ses mensonges. Il était libéré d'Odin, et de sa haine. Il pouvait vivre sa vie maintenant, avec Tony, avec son frère, avec ses amis. 

Avec un rire joyeux, il attira Tony à lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il y eut des crépitements frénétiques.

"Monsieur Kriger ! Monsieur Stark ! Appelaient les journalistes massés devant le tribunal."

Mais il était trop euphorique pour s'en soucier.

OoooO

Quelques mois plus tard :

Tony gara sa voiture de luxe devant le grand bâtiment austère.

"Tu es sûr ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Il est trop tard pour reculer de toute façon, répondit Loki.  
\- Quoique tu décides, sois certain que tu as tout mon soutien, et tout mon amour."

Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis sortit de la voiture, attaché-case en main. En entrant dans le bâtiment, il fut dirigé vers un bureau au premier étage. Il frappa à ce qu'il espérait être la bonne porte. Une femme brune, les cheveux tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval stricte, le fit entrer.

"Bonjour, dit-il. Je suis Loki Kriger. Je suis recommandé par l'agent Philip Coulson.  
\- Maria Hill, enchantée. Coulson nous a prévenu. Bienvenu dans la Section Habilité à l'Intervention pour la E-sécurité et à la Lutte contre la Délinquance du FBI. Nous nous appelons nous-même le SHIELD."

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez plus ! Laissez un commentaire ! <3


End file.
